Elastic knee-joint bandages with profiled inserts are used, on the one hand, to protect the knee in particular against sports accidents and also to support the injured knee, it being necessary for the knee-joint bandage to surround the knee joint in such a manner that the normal mobility of the knee joint is not decisively impaired while, however, false movements and false position of the knee joint are largely prevented. In any case, when the knee is bent, the knee-joint bandage is compressed in the region of the popliteal space or back of the knee, respectively this leading in particular to folds in the bandage which cause pain to the wearer.